


Tumblr - Poly Grumps

by Michael_Dew_Red (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps, Polygrumps - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Michael_Dew_Red
Summary: Danny gets a new follower on his music Tumblr, "Baby-Boy" is the name of the follower, 'Arin'





	1. The follower

*Baby-boy started following you*

~ Danny woke up to a loud "NOT FUCKING THIS" coming from his phone. he slowly reached for his phone, opening his eyes at the same time. he looked at his phone's clock, it read 6:09 am. he "of course its Tumblr." he rolls his eyes again. 'who tf is this' Dan thought opening it and seeing that a really really cute boy followed him. Dan, of course, followed him back and then continued to scroll on his Tumblr dash, before turning his screen off. "shIT!" Dan yelled while jumping up. "IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" he did a little groan as he rolled his eyes before getting dressed. he sighed, looking around his room before walking to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....school? what more can i say.??

~ Arin walked to school, talking to his friend, Suzy, she was in love with a girl named Holly, but she was dating someone called 'Dodger'. Arin ranted about how much he hated a sequel. "because it doesn't have all the stupid RPG BULLSHIT from Simon's quest!" Arin yelled as they walked to their lockers. "HANSON!" a teacher yelled, he rolled his eyes waving bye to Suzy as he went into the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> wtf even is this trash???????????


End file.
